kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryoma Damashii
} - }} |label = Ryoma Ghost |label2 = Ryoma Damashii |name = Sakamoto Ryōma |type = Rider Form |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |affiliation = Kamen Rider Ghost |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ghost |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |casts = Tomokazu Seki (voice) Yasushi Ninomiya ("Nagamasa Tamura") |image2 = }} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is an alternate blue samurai-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , a low-class-borne samurai who was an influential part of the events that brought about the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate thanks to the successful , an alliance between two formally irreconcilable nations, with Ryoma serving as the third party, and is considered "the father of the ", due to his efforts to create a navy to content with the Shogunate's own. Eventually, Ryoma's efforts had led to the which changed Japan's government to that of a peaceful constitutional monarchy instead of one ruled by an Imperial shogunate family through war and conquest, though Ryoma's assassination prior to it's implementation prevented him from seeing his life's work from being carried out. Accessed through the Ryoma Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Ryoma Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html Manifesting as a body, the Ryoma Ghost fights with his weapon of choice being either the Gan Gun Saber Blade Mode or the Sunglasseslasher Sword and Blaster Modes. History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Sakamoto Ryoma was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. War with the Gamma Unsealing The Ryoma Parka Ghost was unsealed at an unknown point in time by Chikara Saionji. After the 15 heroic Eyecons were gathered and granted Takeru's wish, the Ryoma Eyecon flew off to parts unknown. During this time, Ryoma possessed a man named Nagamasa Tamura and offered Ghost a challenge to form the modern-day "Satchō Alliance", which in reality was to reconcile the relationship between Nagamasa and his father, Sachinoshin Tamura. Once that was done, Ryoma offered Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii his power, changing him into Ryoma Damashii. Serving Ghost Moving to defend Specter against Kamen Rider Necrom's Omega Ulord, Ghost assumed Ryoma Damashii, performing the Mega Omega Flash in response with the resulting clash ending the battle as Ghost and Specter were forced out of their transformations while Necrom was drained of power. Driven by his trauma in the Gamma World, Takeru's desperate attempt to use the Eyecons to make a wish again made all of his Eyecons in his possessions to leave him. Eventually, with Specter lending Takeru his Eyecons and Alain had his left him due to no longer being subjected, all Eyecons agreed to cooperate and contributed to the creation of Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii. Ryoma was brought forth amongst all fifteen heroic Parka Ghosts when Ghost Grateful Damashii performed the Grateful Omega Drive kick to defeat the Shocker cyborg Shiomaneking. Alongside Himiko, Ryoma is summoned by Ghost Grateful Damashii via the Eyecon Driver G when he goes to the Gamma World again, backing him up against a pair of Gamma Superiors leading a pack of Gamma Commandos. They quickly finish the battle with their combined Omega Formation attack which destroys the Gamma force. Engaging Hikoki Gamma Perfect as Toucon Boost Damashii, Ghost assumed Ryoma Damashii to fight him back before assuming Mugen Damashii to destroy him. Ryoma was defeated alongside Himiko by Adel Planet during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 Heroic Ghosts and Ghost Grateful Damashii, having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. Village of Heroes Attacked by Dark Necrom R and Dark Ghost, Ghost was robbed of his Eyecons which were taken as part of Argos' machination. When Takeru and his friends followed them to the Island of Eyecons, Ryoma was found to be living in harmony as one of 100 reincarnated historical figure within the Village of Heroes. When Argos' Gamma forces attacked the village, Ryoma was struck down and reduced back to an Eyecon which was recovered along with the others by Argos. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfill his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul with the original fifteen heroes returning to his side as he came back to Earth. Endgame Ryoma is seen fighting Gammaizer Liquid and Gammaizer Wind alongside Sanzo. The Dr. Pac-Man Incident When Ghost faced the Hatena Bugster, Ryoma was brought forth among all fifteen heroic spirits with the Eyecon Driver G only for the Bugster to repel even the God Omega Drive; Takeru would ultimately resort to a new power. Legacy Sakamoto Ryoma was among the historical figures featured in the Genm Corp. game WayoseTUNE. Record Ryoma is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. He is acknowledged under . Final Stage Crossover 4.png|Ryoma - Jabel Ryoma (Jabel).png|Jabel as Ghost Ore Ryoma Damashii Ryoma possesses Jabel in the stage show, assuming his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Ghost Episode 38) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Episodes 14, 16, 36) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 27, 31, 38, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Ghostryoma.png|Ghost Ryoma Damashii Ore Ryoma.jpg|Ghost Ore Ryoma Damashii Grateful Ryoma.jpg|Ghost Grateful Ryoma Damashii Mugen Ryoma.jpg|Ghost Mugen Ryoma Damashii KRSpeRyoDam.png|Specter Ryoma Damashii Deep Ryoma.jpg|Deep Specter Ryoma Damashii KRNecRyDa.png|Necrom Ryoma Damashii Ghost Change Ryoma Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-08 alongside Goemon Damashii. Ghost Eyecon RyomaGhostEyecon.png|Ryoma Ghost Eyecon Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Ryoma is voiced by . Possessing the body of Nagamasa Tamura, Ryoma is portrayed by . Manifesting as a body, Ryoma's suit actor is . Appearances **Episode 11: Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! **Episode 13: Exciting! A Free Man! **Episode 14: Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! ** **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 36: Furious! Idol's Declaration! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider'' **Episode 29: We're Me!? }} See also *Gammaizer Wind, Gammaizer counterpart References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes